


Сивилла скоро никому не сможет причинить вреда

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: daana, Erica vagans</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сивилла скоро никому не сможет причинить вреда

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana, Erica vagans

«Планктон» стоял на самой границе заброшенного блока в Китадзаве, к фонарю слева от него уже подключили сканер, но постоянно разбивали. В этот раз он болтался у самой земли на расщепленном белесом проводе, нерве гигантского глаза. Чхве поддел его ботинком и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, услышав треск.  
О том, что снаружи еще не стемнело, в клубе легко забывалось. Послушав немного, о чем говорят у стойки, Чхве забрал тумблер с коктейлем и прошел во второй зал – с глубокими, утопленными в пол диванами и круглым танцполом. Людей было немного, пока трезвые и несмелые, они отирались по краям заполненной густым дымом площадки – как будто нащупывали свои границы и решались, насколько далеко смогут за них зайти. Чхве присоединился к танцующим, не выпуская стакана, медленно, с прикрытыми глазами двигался в такт тягучей, кислотной музыке. Он пришел слишком рано, но время было на исходе. До встречи – и начала операции – оставалось меньше трех часов.   
Парня в темной толстовке с глубоким, надвинутым на глаза капюшоном он заметил еще от входа. Тот упирался в стену согнутой в колене ногой и рассматривал площадку. Чхве позволил посмотреть на себя какое-то время, чувствуя лопатками чужое внимание. Песни, как на подбор, выпадали вязкие, томные, с глубокими басами, отдающимися глубоко внутри, как удары лишнего сердца. Он обождал, пока синей жидкости в стакане останется на последний глоток, и остановился. Обернувшись к стене, легко кивнул капюшону и склонил голову к плечу. Тот приподнял подбородок и потерся о стену затылком. Снимать их в «Планктоне», маленьких и голодных, было удобнее всего.  
Под надрывное, поскрипывающее гитарное соло Чхве допил коктейль и двинулся сквозь густой дым, изрешеченный разноцветными лучами. Парень ждал, скрестив руки на груди. Из-под капюшона сверкнул любопытный взгляд.   
– Без имен и вопросов. Я снизу.   
– Без рук и стриптиза, – тихо донеслось в ответ. Чхве кивнул и пошел к выходу, не оглядываясь.   
Солнце еще не зашло, редкие стекла заброшенных зданий так ярко горели, будто кто-то начал операцию вместо него. Чхве покосился на часы и ускорил шаг. От предстоящего ночью и предстоящего за углом в солнечном сплетении все сильнее закручивалась пружина, пульсировала, разгоняя тепло по телу. Резкие штормовые порывы не остужали, наоборот, разжигали тлеющее внутри напряжение. Парень шел молча. Капюшон сбился с его головы – совсем юное на вид лицо выглядело отрешенным, обдолбался он в клубе, что ли? Чхве искоса присматривался к нему: толстовка казалась новой, но на ботинках запеклась грязь – многослойная, ржавая, какой не водилось в благополучных районах.   
Запрыгнув в нужный дом через окно первого этажа, Чхве обернулся, чтобы помочь, но парень резко мотнул головой. Щуплый на вид, он оказался довольно сноровистым. Как обычно в начале февраля, свет стирался стремительно, шаг – и еще видны цвета, шаг – остались только очертания в темноте. Открыв навесной замок на двери, Чхве зашел в комнату и зажег газовую лампу. У стены, на устланном старыми газетами полу, стояла пара ящиков, больше мебели здесь не было. То и дело из-за стен доносились женские выкрики и деловые мужские голоса, порой срывающиеся на угрозы.  
– Этот дом кажется сумасшедшим, – оглядываясь, сказал парень.   
– Он и есть, – пожал плечами Чхве и достал спальник из водонепроницаемого мешка. Было время для разговоров и было время для действий, а еще было время для того, чтобы попускать резьбу – и никаких слов, никаких лишних мыслей в такое время не следовало к себе водить.  
Парень улыбнулся – то ли ответу, то ли спальнику, расстеленному у стены – дернул молнию на куртке вниз, но снимать не стал. Чхве разделся, по-прежнему не чувствуя холода, одежда наоборот мешала, натирала сразу везде. Достав лубрикант из кармана, он открыл его и протянул парню, но тот помотал головой с легкой, извиняющейся улыбкой.   
Ветер завывал из заколоченного окна, не хватало только ударных.  
Чхве лег и начал смазывать себя сам, покусывая нижнюю губу от нетерпения. Парень расстегнул ширинку и, опустив штаны, присел на одно колено – мимо спальника, прямо на газеты. Он дрочил, медленно, методично, водя по телу Чхве задумчивым мутным взглядом, от которого схватить его за волосы и притянуть к себе хотелось нестерпимо. Наскоро закончив, Чхве приглашающе раздвинул ноги. В то же мгновение он ощутил на себе вес чужого тела. Прохладный влажный член скользнул по бедру, потерся о задницу.   
– Такой красивый, – раздался шепот над ухом.  
– Долго будешь примериваться? – процедил Чхве сквозь зубы.  
Внутри наконец стало по-настоящему горячо и тесно. С тихими, хриплыми стонами парень входил в него все глубже, размеренный, как отбойный молоток, и такой же безжалостный. Чхве подавался ему навстречу, сминая в кулаке подвернувшиеся под руку газеты, стуча о бетонный пол, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы выгнуться еще сильнее. От парня смутно пахло химией, как в подвале академии Осо, но по-другому. Он все никак не мог кончить, а Чхве было все мало. Это уже перестало походить на секс и больше напоминало отжимания на плацу, выкрученные мышцы горели, пели, требовали остановиться и продолжать одновременно. На лицо несколько раз упало что-то влажное, то ли чужой пот, то ли слеза. Парень, кажется, кричал, или это был он сам, Чхве не разбирал. Он даже не сразу понял, что все закончилось – просто осознал, что уже какое-то время лежит тихо, по ногам течет липкая сперма. Парень свалился на него, как подкошенный. В предплечье уперлось что-то шершаво-пористое, как старая губка. Скосив взгляд, Чхве понял: это щека. Ему приходилось видеть разные шрамы, но даже вообразить, что скрывается под искусной голограммой, было сложно.   
Придя в себя, парень вздрогнул и резко скатился с него на газеты. Чхве поднялся и начал одеваться: наконец стало прохладно. Лампа потухла, привыкший двигаться здесь наощупь, он и не заметил.   
Парень по-прежнему лежал на боку, подтянув голые ноги к груди и не шевелясь. Набросив свитер, Чхве присел рядом. Чужая рука несмело дернулась в его сторону, но остановилась.   
– Знаешь, – глухо, не очень разборчиво сказал парень. – Ты можешь стать совсем чистым. Прозрачным.   
– Что?   
Он вздохнул и дернул плечом.   
– Сивилла не причинит тебе вреда. Я знаю, как.  
Какое-то время Чхве не мог решить, чего ему хочется больше – погладить сиротливо лежащую между ними ладонь или не лезть в чужие дела. Определившись наконец, он похлопал парня по плечу и поднялся.  
– Сивилла скоро никому не сможет причинить вреда. Расскажешь потом, что за новая дурь.   
Парень что-то говорил ему вслед, но до встречи с Ито оставалось слишком мало времени, чтобы прислушиваться.


End file.
